Past Fixation
by Foxpilot
Summary: We cannot escape the past, yet it is loathed.  However, we can use the past as motivation.  Of course, we should also learn from it, too.  For Souldin's Assist Worthy Contest.
1. Past

**Where to begin, oh where to begin? It's been some time since I've started a new story, yet I sort of know what I want to do with this one. So many options, so little time thanks to my procrastination…And I still have other things to do, too.**

**What you're looking at here is an experiment. It's something I haven't really tried, a point of view I haven't explored much, if at all. When reading this, you're looking through the eyes of a villain, a viewpoint I don't think I've touched in any of my previous stories. But I believe I can do this. I mean, let's face it, villains rarely get a good back-story. Bowser? King of Koopas who kidnaps a princess. A lot. Ganondorf? First Gerudo male in a century who went mad with power. Dedede? …Heck if I know, honestly. The people of Dreamland seem to be humoring him more than anything.**

**Anyway, here's a villain who actually has a bit of a history…Though even that is rather muddy to suggest considering the minimalistic nature of his series' stories. You can probably guess who I mean. After all, it's me. If not, well, you'll see soon enough. Let it…Begin!**

**(Man, I miss that line.)**

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

I am Andross.

I am a genius.

I am the master of Lylat.

…At least I was. Now I find my mind sealed within a prototype I built many years ago, a shell I saw in a dream meant to keep my body from harm should I fall in combat. It didn't work the first time and it hardly works now. My brain is in a tin can.

I had a huge empire; an entire star system under my control. I had an army, the most elite in the galaxy. I had the fear of my subjects and the aerospace industry under my large ape thumbs. I was invincible!

And then I lost it. Not once, not twice, but two-and-a-half times. One has to understand that the second time freed my soul, banishing me to guard the last remnant of my technological mastery. And then that, too, was taken.

And all of those times, I lost to one person.

That person is now fighting in front of my eyes—nay, lenses—and using my powers to complete a trivial contest. Oh, how I loathe the name, the sheer audacity of the pun-based moniker that rings through my former empire like a lunchtime bell.

Fox McCloud…One day, I will destroy you!

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

Fox ducked under Falchion as Marth pulled a swift horizontal slash. The blade passed by Fox's ears by mere millimeters, trimming a few hairs. In response, the vulpine pilot lunged forward with a Fox Illusion, throwing his opponent off balance long enough to swing around and plant a flying leap into the swordsman's face. The Altean stumbled back and responded with a four-slash Dancing Blade. McCloud backpedaled, looking to lure the tactician into the hail of grey squares shooting from the mechanical Andross' mouth.

Marth wasn't fooled. Backing to the opposite edge of Luigi's Mansion, the hero of Archanea took a brief respite. Andross had been released not ten seconds ago, so he—it?—would remain for another twenty seconds or so. Marth knew he didn't have the time to waste waiting for the mechanical head to disappear. Drawing himself up, the nobleman rushed after Fox and prepared a swift stroke of his famed blade.

The fox saw the oncoming attack an prepared to counter. In this moment, he could finish the battle and claim victory. Marth swung, and Fox brought his leg up in a roundhouse—

_Ding_! Sacred weapon collided with footwear, sending both warriors stumbling. Fox recovered more quickly, though, and grabbed the front of Marth's tunic. Before the pilot tossed his foe into the oncoming squares, he caught a look at the swordsman's eyes. There was neither fear nor anger; rather, respect and congratulations filled the cobalt gaze.

A large metal prism slammed into the fighter, sending the nobleman off the stage to the crowd's right. As the colored explosion signifying the loss of a chance in battle shined forth, the announcer gave the first word spoken in over five minutes. "Game!"

The crowd cheered, prompting the Lylatian to wave with honest thanks. Marth reappeared and the two combatants shook hands, no longer enemies in battle but friends sharing the spotlight. As the crowd chanted both fighters' names, the human and the anthropomorphic fox retreated to the locker room to refresh after their match.

Marth started the conversation, back facing Fox. "It has been some time since we have fought. Good to see you have not dulled in skill."

"Same to you. I honestly don't know how you use such a clumsy weapon with such grace…Not that I mean that offensively, of course."

Marth laughed and wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. "None taken. I do wonder, though, how does it feel to use the aid of your mortal enemy?"

"Come again?"

"I mean, I know that I would be mortified to require the help of Medeus or the black-hearted Gharnef. Surely you must feel strange about requiring the assistance of your father's murderer."

Fox's voice stiffened. "I didn't need his help. I would have been just fine without him."

The nobleman tried to soothe his friend. "Oh, yes, of course. My apologies. I merely meant to say that it must be awkward to accept the assistance of your mortal enemy."

Fox closed his locker, metal scraping against its frame. "It's alright, Marth. Yes, it is…odd, I suppose. But it's not like I haven't accepted it before. The apoptosis bomb and the neutralization device both came from Andross' research. I may not like it, but every so often that ape's lunacy can come in handy."

"Yes, I see. Though—"

"If you're asking about apoptosis and neutralization, I'm the wrong person to ask. Sorry."

SSBSSBSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

I remember the day I went what some people call "insane". That was the second-best day of my life. I saw her—such a wonderful woman—at her locker in the third-floor corridor of Berrman High School. Vixy Reinard, that beautiful woman, was the most stunning view I'd ever seen. That day, at the very start of her senior year, I swore I would make her mine once she was of age.

At the time I had been working as the janitor, cleaning up the spilled coffee of a neglectful rapscallion. I suppose I should thank the brat, but hell, it's not like the kid's still around.

I spent the entire year watching the girl. She was always helping some student or another, always sacrificing herself. No man in his right mind would give up such a treat. And I nearly got to talk to her at graduation. But the brother of some brat or another bumped into her first. He was a military man, fresh from the Cornerian Academy. His charm stole her away from me. Oh, how I curse the third-worst day of my life—the day Vixy Reinard met James "Fox" McCloud.

She went to college and he into the air-space defense force, but they kept in touch. The two grew ever closer together. Meanwhile I had earned my doctorate in both mechanical and bio-engineering. I managed to work my way into the Cornerian Research and Development department—the third-best day ever—where I was able to keep an eye on all messages flowing into and out of the military. The vixen and the rat exchanged words constantly, in contact for the next ten years while Vixy worked through nursing school and _James _through the military. On the day my—my!—Vixy graduated, the McCloud fool proposed. I had been silent too long, and she accepted without even considering there was another.

How could she take such a proposal? That James knew nothing but flight, combat, and money, two skills I could surpass with my own extensive influence and intelligence. I watched as, on the second-worst day of my life, the goddess exchanged vows with the brute. She looked so happy, but I know she was hiding her misgivings. I know it!

And so I began to plan a way end her misery. Eight years later, I planted a bomb under that foul beast's car. What I didn't realize was that the man had taken—ugh—their abominable child for a father-son bicycle ride rather than go into work. I also didn't realize that my Vixy's car was broken at the time—most likely a leaking radiator, as those Lupos-brand vehicles were and still are unreliable in that aspect. She got in the car and turned the key, sending an electrical pulse straight to the trigger of the explosive.

The rumors go that they never found her skull. There, on the worst day of my life, I lost all hope of ever seeing her again. I may have overestimated the power and toxicity of the bomb, too, as the entire district was covered in radioactive debris for months. They traced the chemicals and, on the fourth-worst day of my life, exiled me to venom.

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

"Five years later, General Pepper received word that strange activities were occurring on the toxic wasteland. Apparently Andross had performed experiments on himself before being exiled, which let him survive the poisonous air and polluted waters. Incidentally, the experiments are also why he ended up as just a giant head and pair of hand, much like an oversized Haunter from the Pokémon world.

"The General sent my father, who had quit the army and started a mercenary team in order to react faster to situations such as that which killed my mom, to investigate. Another member of the team, Pigma Dengar, betrayed the group, though, and Andross killed my father. I imagine that was the happiest day of his life."

As Fox paused for a breath, Marth got up and clapped his hand on the vulpine's shoulder. "I see. Yes, that is a terrible story. I am sorry for your loss, and honestly feel fortunate that Medeus did not desire my honorable mother in such a way. Thank you for sharing your story with me Fox. Now, would you mind if I shared mine?

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

**Expecting Marth's story? Sorry, but too bad. This is about Assist Trophies, and Marth is not an Assist Trophy. Long story short, though, Medeus died 100 years before his first game, but was resurrected and destroyed Archanea (the continent Marth lives on). His Royal Highness escaped, but his father and mother were murdered.**

**Anyway, this is basically a story in itself, huh? But I don't intend for this to be over. Nope, Andross still has to make good on his promise. However, should I not finish in time, this will count as my entry. Here's hoping that doesn't happen though, aye?**

**The next part (should there be one) will pick up the day after the Brawl. I'll get on that once I think on how to implement it. Until then, though, it's good to be back.**

**Oh, and for mine and PitFTW's contest, the writing of that is in progress. But this is a higher priority. Once this finishes up, I'll get back to serious work on that. It's a large project, though, so I hope you all have some time when you read it.**

**Until next time, ciao chow.**

**(I miss that not quite as much.)**


	2. Fixation

**Apologies in advance for the whining in this author's note. It's hot where I am, I'm a bit tired, and the contest deadline is weighing on me. Not the best mood-setter. So if you don't want to feel ridiculed, I implore you to skip straight to the story. However, if you don't mind a little ugly humor, then feel free to continue on as-is. Thanks in advance.**

**So yes, Andross. The ape protagonist who did basically everything evil in the Star Fox universe. Come now, like I said, did you really expect anything less?**

**Anyway, I realized that the name and description of this story were bad. Miserably bad. So, this is no longer "Brain in Can"; rather, it is…Do you really need me to tell you? I'll trust that you're all capable of reading. If not, why are you even on the site?**

**Let's move on, shall we? Let it…Begin!**

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

There is one advantage to being in this can: The telekinetic amplifier. Those fools don't know what this was really designed for, long before I rose from my exile to conquer the Lylat System. It only works on the weak-minded—but there are many weak minds on these grounds. I shall start with those "Alloys"…

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

"Game!" The roars of the crowd capped the thrilling match between Snake and Mario. The plumber waved from his spot on the field as Snake floated back to Distant Planet with an aloof expression. The two heroes shook hands and the crowd began to chant their names.

In the lounge building of the Smash Compound, Fox, Falco, Marth, and Ike observed the event over the television. Falco Lombardi then held out his feathered hand.

"Pay up, Ike." The mercenary grumbled and drew forth five gold coins, placing the money in Falco's outstretched hand. "Sweet, sweet glory. Four of these go to the 'net."

Fox turned to his comrade. "You won't get a lot of money for four tiny pieces of gold."

"You kiddin'? All I gotta say is that Ike here touched 'em and the fans will go nuts!"

"It is true," Marth interjected. "Some of these people have absurd amounts of money at their disposal. I believe that those in Crossing City are particularly prone to purchasing memorabilia from the fights."

"I don't like it."

Falco laughed. "Of course not, Foxie! It ain't you who's getting' the cash."

"It's not about the—You know what? Never mind."

"What? The great Fox McCloud is giving up? What would your father say, hm?" Falco gave another bark of laughter. "C'mon, man, lighten up. It's just a few coins, after all."

The vulpine sighed. "My father also taught me to pick my battles. You're just not a battle worth fighting sometimes."

"Come now, Fox, he is your friend." Marth seemed genuinely surprised.

"And that's how I know he isn't worth the time when he's like this." The two pilots shared a laugh at that.

"Anyway," Ike began, finally entering the conversation proper. "Next is Samus against Captain Falcon. Who wants to bet on Captain Falcon winning?"

"You cannot honestly expect Sir Falcon to defeat Samus."

"Of course not. That's why I'm seeing if any of you think so." The other three shook their heads with smiles, knowing full well that a match between the huntress and the racer had a predetermined outcome.

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

Soon my army will be complete. By seizing the hangar where the Arwings are kept, I shall limit Fox McCloud to his feet, where I have the advantage. Now, my minions, capture the vehicle garage and seal the fate of my nemesis and his accursed friends. I shall have my revenge for those horrible defeats over these many years!

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

Fox's laughter at Captain Falcon's sudden turn in fortune—he had just punched a Blast Box as Samus rolled out of the way—turned to a frown as his ears picked up a strange sound. A pressure in his head formed and grew rapidly, bringing the vulpine's face into his hand. Ike, Marth, Falco, and now Link Peach took notice. The caring princess spoke up first.

"Oh my, Fox. What's wrong?"

Fox grunted, but responded coherently. "Something isn't right here. There's a sort of…force squeezing my mind. And then there's the sound of footsteps—an army of them. My instincts—"

"Now hold on right there, Fox," Falco interrupted. "If you say 'My instincts feel that something's wrong,' I will personally slap you upside your muzzle for being cheesy. You know I will, too."

Marth was once again shocked. "You have quite the mannerisms towards your friends."

Fox pulled his hand down his face. "You get used to it. He's really a nice guy." Falco scoffed, but Fox spoke over him. "Falco's right, though. That is what I was going to say. I think I've seen this before, though. The force is akin to Krystal's telepathy, and the footsteps…Well, Marth and Ike understand an army of footsteps better than I."

Ike's face changed from concern to concentration. "I hear them now, too. Yeah, like metal boots on the floor nearby. Guys, I think we should be ready for a fight."

No sooner had Ike spoken his words than the eastern doors blew off their hinges, annihilated by an eight-bit Advance Wars tank. Behind the line of pixilated powerhouses were several platoons of Alloys, AW soldiers, and first-form Pokémon. Before anyone could react, two swords, two laser guns, and a turnip had been drawn.

Ike took the lead, holding Ragnell defensively. "What are you guys doing?"

The hatch of the lead tank opened, showing the commander. "We are here to destroy and conquer. Destroy and conquer!" Slowly, each member of the small alliance joined the chant in what language they could.

"Destroy and conquer! Destroy and conquer!"

One thought was shared by the five warriors: _Crap._

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

The telekinetic amplifier is a simple device by my own great standards. It was never polished to completion, as I never had time, but I can transmit my basic orders into the minds of my troops. It is a rather ingenious device, one I would live to work on more when I get a new body with arms. For now, though, I suppose I should just destroy Fox McCloud And conquer the Smash Brothers.

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

**Writing this has actually put me in a better mood. My apologies again for the cranky mood above.**

**Anyway, the telekinetic amplifier is from the original Star Fox semi-canon. Andross used it to control the lizard-people of Venom for his own nefarious purposes. Since the original canon has basically been scrapped (which means that Vixy, who was also of the original canon, technically doesn't exist), it has left behind not only speculation and loose ends, but a large amount of opportunities for fans of the classics to exploit. Cue this story, especially since the Andross Assist Trophy in Brawl is from the original Star Fox and not the more modern games (and the current canon).**

**Also, Crossing City is supposed to be from Animal Crossing. I couldn't find the name of the City Folk city, so I just went with that. If anyone knows it, feel free to tell me in the reviews.**

**It's actually pretty interesting to think from the evil point of view. It speaks to the primal urges in us—which may be why Andross is a primate in the first place. Still, I prefer the good side, even if good and evil are relative to each other.**

**So yeah, this is no longer "Brain in Can" and it never was. You have no proof. If you say you do, I will find you and feed you to my pet metal Andross head.**

**…There are two things wrong with that. Can you find them both?**

**Ciao chow, all.**


	3. Heroics

**And so, with the villain vanquished and peace restored, the brave party of heroes had only one thing left to do: Dance! Cue the disco music!**

**…What do you mean that the story's not over? I mean, it's not like we don't know how this ends. They beat the bad guy, things are good again, and they dance. It's how things always go. Just look at Star Wars, or Zelda, or Mario, or…Sheesh. Fine, you want to hear the rest of the story? I suppose I can part with it. I warn you, though; it is not for the faint of heart or the weak of mind.**

**Hold on, I think I'm pondering a different project there. Yeah, wrong story. Sorry, folks! So let's return to where we left off. One more time, then. Let it…Begin!**

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

The onslaught of cannon fire rained shrapnel down from the broken walls. Where five heads once held, there were now an equal amount of holes, all of which led straight into the bathroom behind the wall. A large head peered through one of the holes, looking rather startled by the sudden attack.

"Whoa…" Toon Link ducked as another shell flashed towards his exposed cranium. "Hey, that's not nice!"

From the floor, Fox called to the youngster. "Run, Toony! Evacuate the building!"

The large-headed Link wasted no time. The sound of small boots was only interrupted by the squeal of the bathroom door opening as Toon Link made a mad dash to find anyone still in the structure.

The commander of the Advance Wars tanks called to his men. "Prepare volley number two! Jeffson! Don't be late this time!"

"Sorry, sir."

"You're gonna shoot us again? C'mon, I'll take every last one-a ya!" Fox pulled Falco to the floor as the next round of shells flew at the avian. "Hey!"

The vulpine leaped from his crouched position, making his way to the door with his friend in tow. Marth, Peach, and Ike were close behind. "We can't fight them, Falco. They're members of the Smash Brothers, and we're not in the arena. If we kill them, they die for real!"

"They attacked us!"

"Falco," Marth interrupted, "Fox said he felt a telepathic force. I've seen something like this before. If Fox is right, these people, our fellows, are being controlled, and we'd be in the wrong if we killed them."

Falco extricated himself from Fox's grip and began to run on his own. "Okay, so say they are innocent. Do we have any idea who might be using these guys as troops?"

An audible clinking came from behind as Ike Countered an incoming projectile. "We have to brainstorm here. Who do we know that has telepathy?"

Marth started. "Mewtwo?"

"No longer evil."

"Ness? Lucas?" Falco guessed.

"Too nice and way too nice."

"It's not Lucario," Peach called.

"We're going about this the wrong way," Fox growled as he ducked another explosion. "We need to figure out who has a grudge against any of us and has access to the Compound!"

The group ran in relative silence, thinking while outpacing the oncoming tanks. Finally, Peach began to reason aloud. "It can't be Bowser; he isn't telepathic. All of Ike and Marth's enemies are either dead or back in their worlds. That leaves you and Falco, Fox."

"But Andross doesn't have telepathy, either, and he's the only one of those suckers who's still close to a living thing." As the group passed through the main entrance to the lounge, Falco shot the lock, fusing it shut. "I mean, sure he did some weird things, but he didn't mess with mind control!"

A loud, maniacal laugh burst out, stunning all five warriors. Slowly, as one, the group turned and found a giant mechanical head staring at them with malevolent red eyes. "I've been waiting for you, Fox McCloud."

"Ugh. Not again."

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

I have you now, Fox McCloud. You will not escape me this time. Your precious life has been wasted. Once again I am in control of your world, and it is only a short matter of time before I become the master of this universe. Neither you nor your pathetic friends shall escape. Your father beat me, and you beat me, but finally, I shall have my ultimate revenge by ending the McCloud line…Forever!

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

The five split in all directions to avoid Andross' metal squares. The giant head began to turn in a slow, deliberate circle, following Fox as he tried to outmaneuver the android Andross. Soon he got behind the head and regrouped with his fellows.

"Guys, this isn't good. Andross is and always has been weak only to Arwing lasers and Smart Bombs. If this thing is anywhere similar to the Andross I know, we'll need the Arwings just to fight him."

"Now you're talkin', Fox! C'mon, let's take this monkey down!"

Marth, Ike, and Peach exchanged looks before reaching a quick consensus. "Alright, we will hold him here. You two are some of the fastest runners, so we are trusting you to return with the your spaceships."

"Thanks, Marth, guys. You take care of yourselves, okay? C'mon, Falco!"

"Right behind you!"

As Andross swung his way around, the Lylatians rolled under his face and made for the hangar. Before anyone could question their actions, the two piulots were dots on the horizon.

Ike hefted Ragnell. "Do we have a strategy?"

Marth gave Falchion a twirl before pointing it at the giant head. "Three of us, one of him. Confuse him long enough for the two of them to return."

A turnip hit the face where the nose would have been. "Hey! You bigheaded monster! We're down here!" Andross turned his attention to Peach—who promptly leapt up and smashed him with a frying pan. "And don't ask where I got it!"

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

These puny fools think they can keep me from my ultimate revenge? I shall crush them before…

No, let them live. I shall force them to see the ruined corpses of their comrades before I kill them slowly and painfully. These fools cannot hurt me; McCloud is my only concern now.

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

Though fur and feathers were matted with sweat, the pilots came within sight of the docking area before slowing down. Once there, they found the entire facility guarded by Alloys and Advance Wars units. "Great. More pansies we can't blow up."

"Calm yourself, Falco. We just have to sneak past the guards and fly out. The Arwings' shields are strong enough, and Andross can't be too different from when I fought him. And you saw him, too, so we should be fine."

"That's great, Fox, but if we can't kill, then we'll be overrun by the pawns of that scumbag. Without the Arwings, we won't be able to blow Andross up again. I knew having the guy here would be nothing but bad."

"Its times like these I wish that I'd let Slippy install the stun feature."

"Frog-boy would be useful about now, wouldn't he?"

"What about me?"

The two pilots whipped around to find Toon Link standing behind them. "I'm stealthy and distracting. I could draw them away long enough for you guys to get into your metal birds and blow up Andy!"

"Metal bir—!"

"Thanks, Toony, we'd appreciate it."

In the blink of an eye, the Link had dashed off, bomb in hand. The pilots watched anxiously as the young warrior tossed the lit explosive, gaining the attention of the guards. Two broke off from the group and began to chase the nimble child. Toon Link dodged left and right, over and under, and even through the two enemies. Soon other guards took notice and began to help corner the youth. Before long the entire group guarding the main bay doors was corralling the young hero in an ever-tighter circle.

Knowing that Toony had made this sacrifice for the good of the Compound, Fox and Falco tightened their belts and rushed forward while the mob was distracted. Inside, the _Arwing II_ and the _Sky Claw_ sat waiting, canopies open. The pilots took their respective ships and hurried through pre-flight checks, knowing that time was of the essence.

Within a minute the two fighters rocketed out of the bay, bypassing the stunned group of brainwashed minions—and running directly into Andross. The two fighters caromed off the alloy head, breaking formation and spiraling out of control. The pilots inside wrestled with the controls, bringing their crafts out of uncontrolled flight and into a calm loop that brought them to face their enemy.

"Falco here, I got the left."

"Go for it! Don't let him suck you in, though—you lose your wings at this altitude and you're done!"

Green laser fire began pummeling the head. Knowing full well that Andross had a weakness for eyes, both pilots took a separate optical receptor and gave punishing blows to the lenses. Andross responded by pulling in air, trapping the two starfighters in a vortex.

"Roll! Roll to your left, Falco!"

As Falco went left, Fox pulled into a series of sharp rolls to the right. The vacuum drew the two fighters closer and closer still. Using the wind to their advantage, though, the experienced warriors pulled up and punched their throttles, bringing their ships past the range of the attack and pulling around to face the enemy.

Andross was ready, though, and blew out his signature attack; metal squares shot forth like meteors and assailed the two craft mercilessly. Both pilots, perfectly in sync, weaved around the debris and laid into the eyes. The two lenses, formerly blue and now red, seemed to absorb the blows, though, rather than take damage. "I don't think we can hurt him while he's attacking."

"You think, Fox?"

The hail of steel soon ended, and the shields on the eyes retracted. Fox and Falco took the chance to deliver the final volley to the damaged optical sensors, which disintegrated and blew apart the shell. Inside was a giant cube, each side displaying Andross' face. Without hesitation, the two pilots fired upon the machine, driving it back and damaging it ferociously. Soon, though, the unexpected happened.

Andross' "face" began to reform, pulling its parts together in a different patter. This time, a surprising shape, causing both pilots to exclaim in shock:

"Bowser?"

Andross simply laughed and began to fire energy spheres from his eyes. The pilots, caught off guard, pulled into a series of evasive maneuvers. Andross took the time to focus on Fox's fighter and pull. The ship was caught in the vortex, facing away from the mechanical menace. The engine worked overtime just to keep the ship from barreling into the fiendish machine's mouth.

Suddenly, out twin points of light blazed forth. The specks grew rapidly in size, forming finally into two enormous laser shots. The bolts pierced the side of the bull's head, revealing the core again. As Fox rocketed forward, he became aware of two things: Falco's victory yell and Toon Link's cheering.

"Yeah! Now that's what I call fun! Hey, Fox, guess what? I got Andross this time!"

"Hey, Fox, are you okay? Guess what I managed to start up! Good timing, right?"

The vulpine panted as he brought the Arwing into a U-turn. "I'm fine, thanks. Good job, Falco. Toony…" The fox turned to look in the direction the giant lasers had come from. Holding at a steady position was the _Great Fox_ stage, guns still glowing from the weapon's discharge. "T-toony…?"

"Master Hand said I could."

"Toon Link of Outset Island!"

"Okay, so he didn't. But your robot friend was kind enough to help."

Fox sighed. "All of you…thanks. Hey, has anyone heard from the others?"

"Look below you, ya sap."

Taking Falco's advice, Fox looked down at the happy congregation below. Dancing among the ruins of Andross' mechanical form were the released Alloys and Advance Wars units, as well as Marth, Ike, and Peach, all of whom were unscathed. "Yo Fox, I think Andross was just after you."

"He was always after me. He couldn't let go of the past—"

"Neither can you, Foxie. Face it, you're more like Andross than you want to be."

"…I know. I know."

"Fox, Falco? You do realize that Master Hand is going to bring back Mr. Monkey, right? I mean, he _is_ an Assist Trophy."

The two Star Fox pilots groaned in unison. "_Craaap_."

SSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSBSSB

**And so, with evil vanquished and peace restored, the heroes had one thing left to do: Dance!**

**Except they couldn't because the lounge was utterly destroyed. At least we can assume that Master Hand was smart enough to remove the telekinetic amplifier from Andross' design, right?**

**Then again, this is the glove that repeatedly gets beaten by even the worst of fighters. Oh well, at least they stopped him. And as much as I hate Andross, let's face it—it's hardly Star Fox without some trace of him around. Much like Ganondorf, he'll be back. Though I suppose the case is closer to Ridley. Look up both villains' histories and compare them. Their continual existences are surprising in their similarities.**

**So this ends that. Thanks for reading and review…your notes for finals, because those are coming up for a lot of you. Don't want to be held back, do you?**

**Did you really expect me to beg for reviews? I have too much male pride, thank you very much. Reviewing is up to you. But do remember that the past is gone. It is the future we're shaping now.**

**Ciao chow, all, and happy June second!**


End file.
